Dead Frontier Wiki
__NOWYSIWYG__ April 11, 2010 As of 11:30 AM EST, the server went down for maintenance, a good bit earlier than planned. Will this be the new map that most of everyone wants? We will have to wait and see... Update: The migration was finished and took far shorter than expected due to AdminPwn's preparations. The server is still struggling a bit to get on its feet but should be stable soon. The new map was also generated and applied, which changes quite a few areas, especially the whole southern part of the map looks now quite different. The poll results were pretty obvious, with around 400 people who want a new map and only about 40 who disagreed. You can check the new map design here: Dead Frontier Map April 10, 2010 The Dead Frontier servers will be migrating to a new host soon, probably around ~ 5 PM EST of April 11th. This will mean that everyone should expect around 1 - 2 hours of downtime while everything is set up. Due to a large scale update of our server operating system, this may also mean that several new bugs and server lag will be an issue for the next few days while everything is optimized. Due to this large scale update and a bug that popped up during a test system conversion, AdminPwn thought about updating the Inner City Map, as we had the current map for more than a year already. There is currently a poll running to decide if the map will be changed, so if you want to voice your thoughts about this change potential, go here: Server Update / Migration - Map Change Poll If enough people vote for the map to get changed, the following things will change after the migration: * The whole map will be re-generated, which means that everything, object placement, block names and whatever else makes up the current Inner City map will change. * All current missions will be erased to prevent missions in areas which do not exist any more. * Everyone will be teleported back to Nastya's Holdout and all active Barricades will be removed from buildings. Reference Thread: Server Migration + Map Change April 3, 2010 The Dead Frontier Moderation Team was increased today since Tlim was chosen to become a Moderator today. At the same time, mps.clements will fill his spot as a Chat Operator and Wasteman quit his job as a Moderator. April 2, 2010 Due to the April Fool's joke being very effective and since its no longer April 1st, the real 3D Demo is now available for public testing. April 1, 2010 The 3D Demo has not been released today. Instead, a YouTube Video entitled "Family Guy - Bird is the Word!" was embedded as an April Fool's Joke, as was predicted to happen by various people since this date was picked for the demo release. Additionally, the company behind Dead Frontier which was previously called "Jagged Blade Software" was renamed to "Creaky Corpse" to suit the game better and differentiate Dead Frontier from AdminPwn's previous game productions. This change is now easily visible as the copyright notice at the bottom of each page of the Dead Frontier site. The simple, yet important new company website: http://www.creakycorpse.com/ March 27, 2010 Some more screenshots for those, who are hungry for more graphical DF 3D previews, this time of some exterior areas of Fairview City. March 22, 2010 Today zenmaster chose to quit his position as a Moderator of the Dead Frontier community. Reference Thread: Zenmaster March 19, 2010 AdminPwn just released a Progress Report for March and the following months on his blog, along with some work-in-progress pics of the 3D zombie models. Check it out here: March Progress Report March 14, 2010 Dead Frontier: Outbreak 2, the continuation of the promotional game Dead Frontier: Outbreak, has been released on Newgrounds and Kongregate! This comes only three weeks after AdminPwn revealed that he had intentions to release it. February 25, 2010 The first version of the Dead Frontier 3D Demo has been released, which (as noted on the Development Blog) mainly features exploring the city for now, but is still an interesting example of about how the Inner City will look. Note that the 3D version is only available for Gold Members so far. Reference Thread: 3D Demo for Gold Members February 21, 2010 AdminPwn has revealed in a Dead Frontier Discussion thread that part two of the promotional game, "Dead Frontier: Outbreak", would be released "in a few days". Nothing more has been revealed about the upcoming promotional game, so keep your eyes peeled for it on gaming websites such as Newgrounds and Kongregate. Here is the post made by AdminPwn. February 4, 2010 AdminPwn released a development blog to keep the gaming community updated on the progress of the 3D development work. He is currently working on security and server communications programming as that is the "boring work," and will be doing the visual work later down the road. The announcement thread can be found in the Announcements Section of the forums. The actual blog can be found at: http://deadfrontierdev.blogspot.com/ An archive of old news items can be found at the News Archives. Category:Browse